There has been a kind of toy comprising a music box and a doll or wooden horse. Driven by the shaft of the music box, the doll or wooden horse mounted on a platform will revolve back and forth while the music box gives a melody. Many curious people like it very much.
To make it more interesting and to have its music and movement become more natural and harmonous, this invention improves the simple, rotary motion of the conventional toy and provides a music rocking chair with a doll sitting in. With the turning of the shaft of the music box, the chair sways back and forth and the eyelids of the doll open and close. The movement is so natural that the doll rocker appears to be in a sleepy state.